Season 5 midseason
by Juliette1996
Summary: Dan and Blair experience some trouble in the beggining of their new blossoming relationship this story is right after Season 5 : the beggining  . Stay tuned for the third chapter, which will be coming soon.


_Season 5 : mid-season_

_Every good things...Must come to an end._

Christmas break was already in the past, and Blair and Dan had to go back to school. Going out with someone and being sneaky about it was really hard in Manhattan, especially with Gossip girl going around the streets of NYC...After their first kiss on the roof of the new world trade center, Dan and Blair had been calling each other everyday...and spending some afternoons together, which wasn't easy with Rufus and his holiday family traditions. Dan and Blaid had been doing what they always loved to do, going to exhibitions and the movies, but now they added stealing a kiss when no one was watching...They still hadn't spend the night with each other,Dan really wanted to know Blair before trying to get into her sheets. Blair felt like she was floating in a big bubble... this relationship was perfect!

Tonight was their last night together before the school started and as every night Dan would take Blair home after a very good day, and the two would kiss for hours in the elevator, where no one could see.

Dan had his hands on Blair's face, caressing it and putting her into a deeper kiss. Blair let out a gasp of air before getting herself closer to Dan and putting her arms around his waist.

Dan : ok that's it, we have to stop doing this this is wrong

Blair : (breathing fast) what do you mean? You don't like this?

Dan : I love it (kiss) I swear, but we are hidding from everybody...One day or another, we'll have to face them.

Blair : I know ...But it's just ...it's going to be hard you know...for Serena ...and

Dan : Chuck...

Blair : I wish christmas break would never end...

Dan : Me too (he kisses her neck)

Blair : mmmm

Dan : Ok let's do this, tomorrow, let's go in a public place and show the world we are together

Blair : No... first I think we should tell Serena...

Dan : Yeah you're right...we probably should...

And at this instant, the elevator stopped and open ...to Serena

Blair and Dan : Serena I ...we were just...I was just...

Serena : ok ok...I get it, you two look like you should get a room

Blair and Dan : what do you mean?

Blair and Dan looked at each other, they made out so much that it looked like a tornado had gone through their clothes and hair...

Dan : Serena...I don't know how to tell you this...

Serena : Don't worry guys, I get it...Really I do. Since last year I've seen you Blair denying your feelings for Dan, throwing yourself into Louis' arms. And you Dan, I've seen you throw yourself at Charlie..my cousin...While the two of you were obviously falling for each other. Yes I was upset at first, I mean who wouldn't be...But that was months ago...And now the only thing I can say is : FINALLY!

And with that she gave them a big hug, while Dan and Blair were speechless.

Dan : Wow Serena, you're ok with it

Blair : Are you sure you're ok with it?

Serena : Yes no problem, in fact I have a bigger news

Serena showed them two magnificient rings on her wedding finger

Blair : you are kidding me?

Serena : No I'm not, I got married!

Blair and Dan : Congratulations

Dan : Look ladies, obviously you have a lot to talk about, so I'm just going to go

Blair : Oh...Dan wait

Dan : what?

Blair : Pick me up at Columbia at 3pm.

Dan : are you sure?

Blair : of course (she kisses him one last time) Goodnight

Dan : goodnight to you too!

_The reveal.._

Dan and Blair both came back home that night and slept well. When they woke up they got dress and went to school..But they couldn't wait to see each other again. They were basicly stuck to each other, when they wouldn't be on the phone they would be together but now there was no point to hiding it anymore. Finally at 3pm, the world would know they were together, and they could be together all the time. Their school day was good but long, and Blair was waitting for Dan in front of the main building of Columbia.

Suddenly, a limo honked. Blair went to look.

Blair : Dan, you didn't tell me you were going to pick me up in a limo

The window open, to Chuck

Chuck : Blair get in, it's Dorota, something is wrong with her baby.

Blair : Oh my god, let's go

Blair gets in the car, but as soon as she is there, she feels something is wrong.

Blair : What's wrong why aren't we moving

Chuck : I just needed to get your attention

Blair : are you serious...(Blair tries to get out but can't) Chuck let me go

Chuck : Oh come on Blair, the limo used to be your favorite spot...Remember?

Blair : Chuck that was a long time ago

Chuck : Come on Blair, don't tell me you are falling for humdrum Humphrey

Blair : I might be ok...and this is none of your business

Chuck : Tell me... does he touches you like I thouch you (he starts sneaking his hand under her skirt)

Blair : Chuck STOP!

Chuck : Does he kisses you like I kiss you (Chuck starts leaning towards Blair but suddenly an arm pushes him off her )

Someone says : Blair get out

And as fast as Blair could blink, she was left standing in the middle of the road next to Dan.

Blair : thanks for rescuing me...

Dan looked upset

Blair : what's wrong...I swear I didn't do anything with Chu...

Dan : Stop...I need to go

Blair : But weren't we supposed to...

Dan : not anymore...

Blair : What do you mean not anymore

Dan : I mean...we are kidding ourselves...

Blair : What ? Do you think this is a joke to me?

Dan : I think...I think I just saw you with Chuck in a more compromising position than you and I were ever in...

Blair : He attacked me...

Dan : Whatever happened I don't want to know...I don't want to know anything that happened with Chuck ok? I just think that...you don't even want to go public with me...I mean let's face it...You don't want your reputation to be ruined.

Blair : Oh come on Dan it's more than that.

Dan : No it's not, the day I kissed you on the roof of the world trade center, I thought you and I were going to be together...But we're not...let's face it we're not...

Blair : I guess we aren't

Dan : Goodbye Blair

Blair : Goodbye Dan

Blair had tears in her eyes, and so did Dan as they turned away from each other and walked away.

I'm sorry

That evening Dan got home into his loft and was left to cry his heart out...When suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He went to open...it was Blair.

Blair : look Dan...

Dan : Blair…

Blair : hear me out ok….(Dan nod) Look I'm not perfect ok, and I know it... All my relationships were pretty bad...I mean look at me, I lost my virginity to Chuck Bass and then went back to Nate in the same week and slept with him too...I never got a real relationship, I always jump into bed and then figure things out after...But not you, you and Serena had a deep connection before sleeping together, and I'm not like that...And I'm scared of that, Dan I'm falling in love with you more and more everyday and it scares me to have this connection with you because maybe you won't want me after that...Maybe it won't work ...

Dan : Blair...I'm so sorry for what I said earlier...I realize now what you are saying...I'm scared too.

Blair : you are?

Dan : Of course I am. Whatever connections I had with any girls before, it has never been as strong as what I feel for you...and I'm scared that it will change what we have too.

Blair : Really? Then...Maybe we can be scared together.

Dan : ok lets do that.

Blair : you want to go out with me tonight?

Dan : Where do you want to go?

Blair : hum...a public place?

Dan : you still want to do that

Blair : yes of course...

And with that Blair and Dan went back to the rockefeller center to ice skate, but this time they were holding hands and kissing, and Gossip girl was sending pictures of them all over town...


End file.
